


Последний твой кислород

by AppleOfYourEye, Leshaya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, Civil War Fix-It, Everyone Has Issues, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Songfic, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers-centric, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleOfYourEye/pseuds/AppleOfYourEye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Стив вспоминает прошлое и пытается справиться с настоящим. А вот поверит ли он в будущее — зависит от Тони.





	Последний твой кислород

**Author's Note:**

> Стеклозавод имени меня выпустил новую продукцию. Получите — распишитесь. И не говорите, что я вас не предупреждала.
> 
> Предупреждения: нехронологическое повествование, кинк (асфиксия), элементы гета.
> 
> По пейрингам: основной, безусловно, Стив Роджерс/Тони Старк, фоном Наташа Романова/Баки Барнс. Также упоминаются Стив Роджерс/Пегги Картер, Стив Роджерс/Шэрон Картер, Тони Старк/Пеппер Поттс.
> 
> Также опубликовано на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8091628). Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Разрешено копирование текста с указанием автора/переводчика и ссылки на исходную публикацию (фикбук или ао3).
> 
> По мотивам песни Fleur - Кислород.  
> Также под атмосферу подойдет Portishead - Theme From To Kill A Dead Man, но это уже без привязки к жанру сонгфика.

_Наши чувства стерилизованы,  
Дезинфицированы — проследил санитар.  
Постепенно мы забываем, кто мы,   
И ходим по кругу под звуки гитар._

  
  
      ...Пегги заходится жутким надсадным кашлем, и когда Стив спешно подает ей стакан воды, ее все еще колотит. Придя в себя, она поднимает на него взгляд — и ее глаза расширяются от удивления, а губы растягиваются в улыбке.  
  
      — Стив? Это ты? — спрашивает она со слезами в голосе. — Ты живой? — и, плача, выдыхает: — Ты здесь, ты вернулся…  
  
      — Да, Пегги, — тихо отвечает Стив, крепко держа ее маленькую, испещренную морщинами руку. У него тоже в глазах стоят горькие слезы, но он изо всех сил пытается улыбаться...  
  
      …даже с расстояния нескольких метров, даже несмотря на то, что лицо Тони скрыто маской, Стив чувствует на себе его прожигающий взгляд и слышит тяжелое, хриплое дыхание.  
  
      — Это уже ничего не изменит, — он не прекращает попыток отчаянно просить Старка отступиться, хотя и понимает, с самого начала понимал: бесполезно.  
  
      — Да плевать, — яростно, не скрывая дрожи в севшем голосе, отвечает Тони. — Он убил мою маму.  
  
      А затем подлетает к Стиву и наносит ему очередной удар...  
  
      ...поля Ваканды выжжены дотла — лишь изредка попадаются проплешины желтоватой зелени да сухие деревья. Баки опирается на одно из них, загнанно дышит, делает шаг вперед.  
  
      — Стив? — растерянно зовет он. И в следующую секунду рассыпается пеплом...  
  
      Стив рывком садится на кровати — и сразу же понимает, что ему в очередной раз снились кошмары. Он переводит взгляд на распахнутое окно, через которое пробивается слабый утренний свет, пытается восстановить дыхание и заставить руки перестать предательски дрожать — но не получается.  
  
      Это уже четвертая ночь кошмаров подряд, а ведь раньше он видел их гораздо реже, лишь раз-два в неделю. Удивительно даже — потому что днем Стиву кажется, что его способность чувствовать атрофировалась, что он существует в каком-то коконе, через стенки которого ничему постороннему не пробиться. И он осознает, что чем сильнее прячется в коконе днем, тем больший ад ждет его ночью, но осознание не помогает.  
  
      Он определенно сходит с ума — чем дальше, тем сильнее — и сам с грузом потерь и горечью поражения не справляется. Однако помощи ждать неоткуда: остальным не лучше, да и не до него им сейчас, дай бог чтоб до самих себя-то было.  
  
      Битва в Ваканде случилась месяц назад. Месяц, как нет Баки, Сэма, Ванды; месяц, как мир рухнул, как одна половина вселенной исчезла, а другая осталась с этим жить. Две недели, как они вернулись в Нью-Йорк, неделя — как Зоковианский договор был аннулирован, как с Капитана Америки, Черной Вдовы и Сокола с Алой Ведьмой (посмертно) был снят статус международных преступников, а Баки был признан жертвой чудовищных бесчеловечных экспериментов (опять же, посмертно). Пять дней, как они благодаря перехваченной ПЯТНИЦей и Кэрол Дэнверс видеозаписи узнали, что Тони Старк мертв, сгинул где-то в космосе, а у них даже не осталось тела, чтобы похоронить.  
  
      О том, что случилось в Ваканде, они говорят мало: в основном все сидят каждый в своем углу и справляются сами, как могут — и даже то, что горе у них общее, не помогает. Стив так и не смог заставить себя поговорить с Наташей о Баки (который, как он знает, был ей небезразличен) или с Роуди о Тони (они ведь оба потеряли лучших друзей и могли бы как-то утешить друг друга): на это просто нет сил. Это все равно что сыпать соль на свежие кровоточащие раны.  
  
      Поэтому Стив оплакивает — метафорически, к счастью или сожалению — своих мертвецов в одиночестве. Оплакивает Пегги — первую любовь, страдавшую под конец жизни болезнью Альцгеймера; оплакивает Сэма — верного и преданного друга, следовавшего за ним в огонь и воду; оплакивает Баки, даже не успевшего пожить толком после того, как из его головы убрали код Зимнего Солдата; оплакивает Тони — бывшего… любовника? Друга с привилегиями? Даже слова не подобрать. Да и, по сути, теперь уже неважно, как назвать то, что было между ними.   
  
      Это могло быть важно раньше, когда между ними случилась первая близость. Когда после Альтрона Тони заявил о своем уходе из команды, и Стив убеждал себя, что все дело в потере огневой мощи и необходимости думать над новой связкой, заменой «Железный Человек–Капитан Америка». Могло быть важно, когда они ругались из-за Зоковианского договора, и обиднее всего Стиву было из-за того, что из всех людей именно Тони не смог его понять. Когда, уже сбежав из США, Стив отправил ему письмо и телефон — в надежде, что, несмотря ни на что, у них еще есть шанс все исправить (чем бы это «все» ни было). Могло быть важно в те теперь уже упущенные моменты — но не сейчас.  
  
      Когда Стив начинает снова сходить с ума от распирающих голову воспоминаний, он искренне жалеет, что потерял из-за сыворотки суперсолдата восприимчивость к веществам. Иначе он пошел бы к Брюсу и попросил у него рецепт на снотворное — тот понял бы его без лишних вопросов — или на худой конец напился бы до потери пульса. Пожалуй, сейчас у него есть такое право. Даже будь Капитан Америка по-прежнему непогрешимым символом нации — ему было бы плевать сейчас на все статусы.  
  
      Однако ни призвать благословенный сон лекарствами, ни забыться алкоголем он не может, а значит, способ привести мысли в порядок остается лишь один — избиение боксерских груш, оставшихся еще с тех благословенных времен, когда Старк специально для него усиливал их кевларом.  
  


***

  
  
      Они лежат рядом, восстанавливая дыхание после очередной близости. Стив поднимает руку, касается неприятно болящего укуса на плече, который, впрочем, уже начал заживать, поворачивает голову в сторону Тони и накрывает их ноги одеялом. Глаза Старка закрыты, темные волосы слиплись от пота, а руки вытянуты вдоль тела (но это ненадолго: Стив знает, что, едва придя в себя, он положит их на грудь, закрывая сплетение шрамов).  
  
      — Ух… — загнанно выдыхает Старк, не открывая глаз. — Это было круто. Спасибо.  
  
      Стив приподнимает уголки губ в улыбке:  
  
      — Ты говоришь это каждый раз.  
  
      — Потому что это каждый раз круто, — парирует Тони и наконец открывает глаза. — Серьезно, Кэп, ты трахаешься, как бог, — и тут же добавляет: — И если ты сейчас скажешь: «Не выражайся», я убью тебя, Роджерс, просто убью, — а затем лукаво улыбается: — До смерти затрахаю.  
  
      Стив и вправду собирался это сказать, но лишь потому, что это уже своеобразная традиция. Он ведь все-таки не в оранжерее жил: и регулярно избивавшая его шпана, и Ревущие Коммандос, и Баки Барнс в частности — все периодически позволяли себе крепкое словцо, так что обсценная лексика его не шокирует. Более того, он и сам не идеал, кто бы что ни думал. Однако однажды, когда Старк от души разозлился на Клинта за привычку пугать остальных (кроме Наташи, конечно: ее таким не проймешь) неожиданными появлениями из вентиляции и разразился при всей остальной команде тирадой, цензурными словами в которой были лишь местоимения и фамилия «Бартон», Стив не выдержал и выдал теперь уже свое фирменное «Не выражайся». Отсюда и пошла традиция.  
  
      — Ну так давай, — отвечает Стив, слегка пожав плечами. — Выполни свою угрозу. Я не против еще одного раза.  
  
      Тони присвистывает:  
  
      — Стиви, ты просто нечто. Бесстыдник-провокатор! Ты всегда такой в постели или только со мной?  
  
      Стив задумывается: что ответить, он не знает. Признаваться в том, что ни с кем, кроме него, он не спит, не хочется — иначе тот может подумать, что для Стива это не просто секс. Может, так оно и есть — но для Тони точно нет, так что ему знать об этом совершенно не обязательно. Он просто расстался с Пеппер и пользуется привилегиями свободного человека, заглушая горечь расставания, скорее всего, не только в компании Стива, но и других людей. И винить его за это Стив не собирается: он с самого начала понимал, на что соглашается. Хотя представлять Тони с кем-то другим… Честно говоря, не очень приятно.  
  
      Тони, впрочем, сам избавляет его от необходимости отвечать:  
  
      — Что ж, Кэп, наши желания совпадают, с чем я нас и поздравляю. Я тоже не против очередного раунда. Только на этот раз давай ты сверху. И, — Тони на секунду замолкает и приподнимается на локтях. Затем смотрит Стиву в лицо: — Я хочу кое-что попробовать. Но не знаю, как ты к этому отнесешься.  
  
      Стив вопросительно смотрит на него со смесью любопытства и легкого раздражения. Почему-то все забывают, что в сороковые тоже был секс, и вообще-то Тони не первый его партнер (хотя и первый мужчина) — так почему же о Стиве думают, будто он скромная дама времен викторианской эпохи, которая способна только на миссионерскую позу в темноте под одеялом? Уж кому как не Старку знать, что это совершенно не так.  
  
      Однако с раздражением Стив быстро справляется:  
  
      — Что попробовать?  
  
      — Асфиксию.  
  
      — Асфиксию? — переспрашивает Стив. — Ты имеешь в виду… когда партнер-господин контролирует дыхание подчиняющегося партнера?  
  
      Тони ухмыляется:  
  
      — БДСМ-то? Не-а, это не моя тема. Я пробовал несколько раз — и доминантом, и сабмиссивом, — но как-то особо не проникся. Я говорю не о подчинении, а просто об асфиксии. Ну, знаешь, чтобы ты перекрыл мне в пылу момента доступ к воздуху, но не с целью показать, кто тут папочка, а просто чтобы обострить ощущения.  
  
      Стив, услышав это, хмурится:  
  
      — Это же опасно, Тони.  
  
      — Так и знал, что ты будешь против, — Старк разочарованно поджимает губы. — Да, я знаю, что опасно, поэтому и предлагаю тебе, а не дрочу с затянутой на шее петлей. У тебя ведь не только суперсила, Стив, но и нечеловеческий самоконтроль. Если кто и сможет сделать все правильно, так это ты. Давай попробуем — хотя бы раз. Если что-то пойдет не так, больше не будем.  
  
      «А “что-то пойдет не так” — это что? Ты задохнешься? Ну тогда конечно мы больше не будем!» — хочет возразить Стив. Но против своего имени, сказанного голосом Тони — не «Кэп», не «Роджерс», даже не «Стиви», — устоять не может, и против такого доверия — тоже. Ответственности он никогда не боялся, да и в одном Тони определенно прав: лучше Стив сам все проконтролирует, чем тот будет пытаться получить наслаждение сам и ненароком придушит себя. И, положа руку на сердце… звучит и в самом деле привлекательно. По крайней мере, его тело реагирует с должным энтузиазмом: Стиву и так не нужно много времени после оргазма, чтобы снова возбудиться, но сейчас он, кажется, идет на личный рекорд.  
  
      — Хорошо, Тони, — отвечает он, загадочно улыбнувшись, пододвигается ближе к нему и влажно целует его шею. — Давай попробуем.  
  


***

  
  
      Костяшки пальцев, несмотря на намотанные на кисти эластичные бинты, сбиты до крови, но Стив не останавливается, продолжает молотить грушу до тех пор, пока крепления не выдерживают и она не падает. Грохот от падения отрезвляет его: он замирает, опускает голову, смотрит на то, что осталось от груши, и шумно выдыхает.  
  
      Звук открывающейся двери заставляет его инстинктивно повернуть голову, и он замечает замершую в проходе Наташу. Она вертит в руке один из своих глоков, оценивающе смотрит на Стива. Наконец делает шаг вперед.  
  
      — Спарринг? — произносит она отрывисто, низким голосом, будто заговорила впервые за несколько дней. Кто знает — может, так и есть.  
  
      Стив удивляется. Насколько он смог понять, Наташа снимает стресс стрельбой по мишеням, а не спаррингом (и глок в ее левой руке доказывает это) — или же безуспешными поисками Клинта Бартона. Однако он — неожиданно для себя самого — соглашается и идет к матам. Наташа кивает, убирает пистолет в кобуру, подходит к Стиву и без предупреждения наносит удар.  
  
      Они дерутся жестко, даже грязно. Стив, конечно, контролирует себя, не бьет в полную силу, но и не растягивает удары, а Наташа берет свое хитростью и почти нечеловеческой ловкостью. Их силы, в общем-то, равны, поэтому борьба честная — и когда Наташа в итоге прижимает его к матам и садится сверху, Стив совершенно не чувствует себя уязвленным.  
  
      — Этот раунд за мной, — комментирует Наташа, заправляя за ухо выбившуюся из небрежно заплетенной косы прядь волос.  
  
      Стив переводит дух:  
  
      — Ты победила. Хорошая борьба, — а затем почему-то добавляет: — Полегчало?  
  
      — А тебе? — мгновенно парирует Наташа. — Тебе-то полегчало, Стив?  
  
      Вопрос ставит в тупик, и Стив не отвечает, лишь хлопает Наташу по бедру. Та понимает намек, слезает с него и садится на маты; Стив поднимается и тоже садится рядом.  
  
      — Мне уже не полегчает, — наконец говорит он. — Мои кошмары сводят меня с ума.  
  
      — Что тебе снится? — Наташа, спрашивая, не смотрит на него, и Стив благодарен ей за это.  
  
      — Пегги, Баки. Тони, — последнее имя звучит приглушенно, будто его голос вот-вот дрогнет. Однако не дрожит: стенки персонального кокона надежные — выдерживают.   
  
      Стив чувствует, как Наташа берет его за руку, и, также не глядя на нее, переплетает их пальцы.  
  
      — У нас с тобой общая боль, — отзывается она. — Во всех смыслах.  
  
      — Знаю. Ты ведь… любила Баки, — наверное, это не то, что Наташа хочет слышать, но Стив не может удержаться.  
  
      Она чуть медлит, прежде чем ответить:  
  
      — Я определенно испытывала к нему чувства. И он ко мне тоже. Нам с ним не хватило времени, чтобы... что-то начать, но мы успели поговорить. В общем, как у вас со Старком — только наоборот.  
  
      Стив напрягается. Даже после того, как Наташа присоединилась к беглецам, уйдя из-под носа у госсекретаря, она не заговаривала с ним о Тони, хотя тема их противостояния была более чем животрепещущей. Сейчас-то зачем?..  
  
      — Как у нас со Старком? — переспрашивает он. — Что ты имеешь в виду, Нат?  
  
      Наташа криво усмехается:  
  
      — У вас был секс, но не было разговоров о чувствах. Да, Стив, разумеется, я все знаю. И не спрашивай, откуда, это даже оскорбительно.  
  
      — Не то чтобы мы с Тони особо скрывались, — откликается Стив, грустно улыбнувшись. — Я не удивлюсь, если даже Пеппер в курсе, что уж о тебе-то говорить. Но мы с Тони не… Мы не были вместе, мы просто иногда занимались сексом, вот и все. Так что разговаривать было не о чем.  
  
      Наташа молчит, лишь крепче сжимает его руку. И Стив — сам не до конца понимая, зачем он это делает (должно быть, чтобы заполнить паузу) — продолжает:  
  
      — Когда ЩИТ пал, а Баки снова исчез… Я был раздавлен. Опустошен. Пегги сказала, что она прожила свою жизнь, а я нет, и это… побудило меня к действиям. Я сходил на пару свиданий с Шэрон, но у нас не сложилось. А потом я узнал, что Тони разошелся с Пеппер, он дал понять, что заинтересован во мне, и я… принял предложение. Двадцать первый век — время сексуальной свободы, возможность отношений с мужчиной никогда не вызывала у меня отвращения, а Тони в моем вкусе, так что я подумал: почему нет?  
  
      — В твоем вкусе — потому что кареглазый шатен? — хмыкает Наташа.  
  
      — Нет, не в этом дело. Ну… не только в этом, хотя да, ты права: определенный тип у меня все-таки есть. Тони… он был воплощением энергии, умел принимать решения и не боялся брать на себя ответственность, понимаешь? Возможно, именно поэтому мы и разругались вдрызг из-за договора. Я до сих пор, если честно, не до конца понимаю, почему он, при всем своем свободолюбии, так легко согласился с идеей о том, что Мстители должны кем-то контролироваться. Впрочем, теперь он мертв, так что это уже неважно.  
  
      Оказывается, говорить об этом вслух не так уж страшно. Хотя, конечно, ощущение все-таки странное — даже несмотря на то, что он откровенен с Наташей далеко не в полной мере, рассказал ей лишь малую часть — то, как он сам объяснял себе, почему вообще связался со Старком. Как должна звучать «полная мера», Стив не знает, но и… сам же только что сказал: неважно. Раньше надо было думать.  
  
      — Мы не видели тело, — отмечает Наташа. — А даже если бы и видели… Как выяснилось в свое время благодаря Фьюри, это еще не показатель того, что человек действительно мертв.  
  
      — Зато видеозапись мы видели, Нат. Тони говорил о кислороде на десять часов, а запись ПЯТНИЦА перехватила слишком поздно для того, чтобы успеть сделать хоть что-то. Объективно шансов выжить у него не было. Я… должен быть реалистом, хотя уж больно эта реальность поганая.  
  
      — Тогда почему Дэнверс, съевшая собаку на космических путешествиях, испарилась куда-то сразу же, как только увидела запись с прощанием Тони, хотя едва только объявилась на базе?  
  
      Стив наконец поворачивает голову к Наташе и хмуро смотрит на нее:  
  
      — Ты доверяешь Дэнверс?  
  
      — Я похожа на доверчивого человека? — парирует Наташа, отстраняет руку и подпирает ей подбородок. — Нет, я не доверяю Дэнверс, но ее призвал Фьюри, а это что-то да значит. Да и потом — согласись, терять нам уже нечего, — задумчиво произносит она. — Boje moy, не думала, что когда-нибудь это скажу. Мне казалось — всегда есть, что терять.  
  
      Наташа медленно поднимается, снимает с волос резинку и надевает ее на запястье. Волосы из распустившейся косы закрывают ей правый глаз.  
  
      — Ты потерял половину команды, но другая половина у тебя по-прежнему есть, — она наклоняется к Стиву и протягивает ему руку. — Ты не должен справляться со всем в одиночку.  
  
      — И ты тоже, Нат, — отвечает он, хватается за протянутую руку и поднимается. — Спасибо.  
  


***

  
  


_Наши мысли стандартизованы,  
Сертифицированы, рассортированы на…  
Чипы вшиты, настроены,   
Каждому делу присвоены номера и имена._

  
  
      ПЯТНИЦА пропускает Стива в Башню без лишних вопросов: оказывается, Тони не аннулировал его доступ. Стив не был здесь больше года — с того дня, как перевез остатки вещей на новую базу, — и теперь он, сидя на бывшем общем этаже в ожидании, ностальгирует: по совместным кинопросмотрам, по приготовленным Брюсом полезным завтракам, по спаррингам с Тором, по грохоту тяжелой музыки из мастерской Тони… по самому Тони. Когда Стив, прощаясь с ним перед воротами новой базы, сказал, что будет скучать, он не солгал ни единым словом.  
  
      Этаж выглядит заброшенным; видно, конечно, что ИскИн и роботы Тони следят за чистотой, но все равно... что-то не то. Да и в принципе Башня кажется очень одинокой — Стиву даже становится жалко это гостеприимное здание, названное им когда-то «большой уродливой высоткой».  
  
      Услышав шаги — неровные, будто идущий человек шатается — Стив хмурит брови, чувствуя, как внутри что-то дрогнуло, и отставляет в сторону предложенный ПЯТНИЦей стакан яблочного сока. Тони же, завидев Стива, останавливается и засовывает руки в карманы черных брюк.  
  
      — Ну неужели, — комментирует он, криво усмехнувшись. — Давненько тебя здесь не было. Какими судьбами, Кэп?  
  
      Стив поднимается с кресла и подходит к Старку:  
  
      — Привет, Тони, — здоровается он. — Как ты?  
  
      Тот лишь отмахивается:  
  
      — Оставь этот цирк клоунам-политиканам, — кривится Старк. — Хоть в собственном доме я хочу обойтись без идиотских светских бесед. Я слишком затрахался, чтобы изображать любезность, и у меня дико трещит башка, в висок будто гвозди забивают, так что давай сразу к делу, ладно?  
  
      Стив хочет возразить: он ведь спрашивал абсолютно искренне, а не потому, что этого требует этикет — однако решает не тратить чужое время на лишние споры:  
  
      — Ты знаешь, зачем я здесь.  
  
      — Договор, конечно же? — хмыкает Тони. — Мне казалось, мы уже все обсудили, ну да ладно. Валяй.  
  
      — Мы далеко не все обсудили, — Стив качает головой. — Мы были как раз в процессе обсуждения, когда я… был вынужден уйти.  
  
      Тони опирается рукой на спинку того кресла, где только что сидел Стив, снимает с себя пиджак и, не глядя, кидает его на пол.  
  
      — Да, — откликается он. — Я знаю про... Пегги. Мне правда очень жаль, Кэп.  
  
      Грешным делом Стив хочет вернуть Старку его же собственные слова о светских беседах: говорить о Пегги очень и очень больно. Однако он сдерживается:  
  
      — Спасибо.  
  
      Тони подходит к барной стойке, и Стиву сначала кажется, что тот, как обычно, собирается налить себе виски где-то на треть стакана, но нет — он довольствуется всего лишь водой, которой залпом запивает таблетку имитрекса. Стив прикусывает язык, чтобы не прокомментировать это и не начать уговаривать Тони обратиться к врачу: с мигренью ведь не шутят. Однако, к сожалению, он знает, что тот все равно не послушает и будет куда более признателен, если Стив поскорее закончит с обсуждением дел и оставит его одного — хотя наплевательское отношение Тони к самому себе очень сильно раздражает, и воздержаться от комментариев по этому поводу сложно.  
  
      — Итак. Договор, — начинает Стив, прочистив горло.  
  
      Тони приподнимает бровь:  
  
      — И что не так с договором?  
  
      — Да все не так, — выпаливает Стив. — Боже мой, Тони, я поверить не могу: неужели тебе и вправду все это нравится?  
  
      — Не нравится, — Старк медленно качает головой. — Но другого выхода нет. Во-первых, это единственный способ сохранить команду, иначе нас всех отправят в лучшем случае в отставку, а в худшем — за решетку. А во-вторых — мы действительно неуправляемы.  
  
      Стив краем сознания отмечает, что Тони, даже не являясь больше частью команды, все равно сказал «мы», а не «вы». Но досада на чужое ослиное упрямство перевешивает, и он оставляет это без внимания:  
  
      — Тони, то, что Ванда не рассчитала силы в Лагосе, еще не повод перекрыть нам кислород.  
  
      — Да не в Ванде дело! Росс тоже о ней все время говорит — так чем же ты тогда лучше него? — вызверяется Тони. — И без Ванды косячили регулярно, — добавляет он уже спокойнее. — С самого гребаного начала.  
  
      Тони замолкает и начинает расстегивать пуговицы на жилете. Он и вправду выглядит уставшим: лицо бледное, под глазами чернеют синяки, а руки, расправляющиеся с пуговицами, мелко дрожат. Ну какого черта он вечно доводит себя до такого состояния?  
  
      Переведя дух, Тони продолжает:  
  
      — Да, договор далеко не идеален. Но поверь, Кэп: его нам уже навязали, нравится тебе это или нет — Росс взялся за нас всерьез. И если ты не хочешь, чтобы ребята из ООН схватили тебя и твоего драгоценного Барнса за яйца — богом молю, подпиши уже и не трахай мозги.  
  
      Стив сжимает кулаки и с шумом выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы:  
  
      — Да меня, знаешь ли, едва ли не с раннего детства хватают за то самое место, так что переживу. А вот тебя-то с каких пор пугают ребята из ООН? Ты же всегда плевал на всяких «шишек» с колокольни — так почему же прогнулся сейчас?  
  
      — Да не прогнулся я! — рявкает Тони. — А даже если и прогнулся — не в этом суть. — Тони рывком стягивает с себя жилет и швыряет его в стену напротив. Тот попадает прямиком в какую-то абстрактную картину, и та с грохотом падает на пол. Оба вздрагивают и оборачиваются. — Суть в том, Кэп, что на мне немало грехов. И я думал, что мое становление как Железного Человека… очистит карму, и оно действительно очистило, но и новых грехов добавило.  
  
      — Нет, — Стив качает головой, — Не добавило. Конечно, случались ошибки и поражения, но, Тони, ты никогда не сможешь спасти абсолютно всех. К сожалению, зачастую приходится просто… действовать в пользу большинства.  
  
      — Тогда я хочу увеличить это самое большинство настолько, насколько могу.  
  
      — Я тоже, — Стив подходит к Тони ближе и останавливается на расстоянии вытянутой руки. — Но договор не поможет. Когда ты уничтожал «Десять колец», ты ведь не спрашивал позволения ни у кого, просто делал то, что считал должным. А теперь представь, что появились новые такие «Десять колец», но ты не можешь избавить мир от них, потому что какие-то самодуры сверху не дали добро.  
  
      — А вот уже передергивание, Кэп. И давление на больное. Запрещенный вообще-то прием. Даже не ожидал от тебя.  
  
      — Запрещенный для тех, кто не Тони Старк? — не выдерживает Стив. — Не будь лицемером. И знаешь, я тоже не ожидал от тебя — что ты испугаешься ответственности и добровольно нацепишь на себя ошейник с поводком. Переносишь свой фетиш на асфиксию из постели в реальную жизнь?  
  
      Стив понимает, что перегибает палку, но уже не может остановиться: злость захлестывает его с такой силой, что кровь стучит в висках. Он усилием воли переводит дыхание, пытаясь успокоиться, подходит к Старку вплотную — так близко, как только возможно — и заглядывает ему в глаза.  
  
      — Неужели ты этого хочешь, Тони? — тихо спрашивает Стив, хватая его за запястье. — Чтобы тебе и в самом деле перекрыли кислород?  
  
      — О да, мечтаю просто, мать твою, — огрызается Тони. — И вообще-то не только мой фетиш, Роджерс, а наш общий. Ты соглашался не только для того, чтобы подстраховать меня — я же видел. Тебе тоже нравилось, не отрицай.  
  
      Попытки Стива купировать злость ни к чему не приводят — потому что, как ни крути, ему действительно нравилось, в этом Тони прав. И это выводит из себя еще больше.  
  
      — А ты чего подскочил-то ко мне, как ужаленный? — продолжает глумиться Тони. — У тебя вста…  
  
      — Замолчи, — пытается перебить Стив, но Тони не обращает ни малейшего внимания:  
  
      — ...ет на меня даже сейчас? Приятно, приятно.  
  
      — Ты нарываешься, Старк.  
  
      Рука Стива идет вверх, а сам он неотрывно следит за лицом Тони (потому что — да, он дико зол, но пугать его всерьез все-таки не хочет). Тот, впрочем, и не выглядит испуганным: его зрачки расширяются, даже радужка становится почти не видна, дыхание учащается, сердце бьется быстрее обычного. И судя по тому, что у них с Тони было раньше в постели — это определенно можно трактовать как сексуальное желание.   
  
      Мир сужается по бокам, и не остается ничего, кроме Тони: его бледного лица, широко распахнутых глаз с длинными ресницами, растрепанных темных волос. Медленно, давая Тони возможность оценить свои действия и оттолкнуть его, если он все-таки неправильно понял его реакцию, Стив ведет пальцами по его плечу, останавливается на ямочке между ключицами.  
  
      — О, я и в самом деле прав, — бормочет на рваном выдохе Тони и прикрывает глаза. — Можно было даже не сомневаться.  
  
      — Замолчи.  
  
      — А ты заставь меня.  
  
      И Стив дергает вниз его галстук, ослабляя узел, кладет руку ему на горло и чуть надавливает. И кто еще из них — как там Тони говорил — бесстыдник-провокатор?  
  
      Стив бедром чувствует его возбуждение — и понимает, что сам тоже возбужден. Наверное, они оба ненормальные: как можно захотеть друг друга в такой неподходящий момент? А ведь они даже не поцеловались сейчас ни разу. И к тому же Тони мучается от головной боли.  
  
      — А твоя мигрень? — тихо спрашивает Стив, ослабляя хватку на его шее. — Ты уверен, что…  
  
      — Не морочь себе голову, Роджерс, а то у тебя тоже она заболит, — Тони твердо накрывает кисть Стива своей. — Если бы я отказывался делать что-либо каждый раз, когда мне хреново, я бы вообще никогда ничего не делал. И ты забываешь, что секс вообще-то очень даже неплохой анальгетик. А теперь, бога ради, пошли уже в спальню, переконвертируем злость в кое-что более приятное. Поговорим потом.  
  
      И в этот момент Стив не может ему противиться — но несколько дней спустя появившаяся было надежда на примирение умирает. Он отвергает предложенную «оливковую ветвь», паркер Говарда, наотрез отказывается подписывать договор, понимает, что договориться у них с Тони не получится — и с горечью думает, что, видимо, это действительно конец для них — во всех смыслах.  
  


***

  
  


_В канцерогенном тумане, в фойе  
На экране покажут другим образцам нашу смерть._

  
  
      ...в оймяконском бункере стоит лютый мороз, однако пот со Стива льется градом. Баки выбыл из строя, и Стив отбивается от разъяренного Железного Человека в одиночку, и хотя тот вообще-то очень мощный противник — Баки вон одолел на раз, — он все-таки берет себя в руки, напрягает последние силы и сбивает его с ног.  
  
      Удары кулаками и щитом обрушиваются на броню один за другим, и та не выдерживает натиска: пластины корежатся, а некоторые даже отваливаются. Одной рукой Стив срывает с Железного Человека шлем — и в тот же момент жалеет об этом. Потому что, пусть даже он никогда не воспринимал Железного Человека как пустую оболочку и знал, кто находится внутри, теперь, когда он видит шокированное лицо Тони, сражаться с ним становится еще тяжелее.  
  
      Однако Стив все же сражается. В очередной раз он делает замах, но в последний момент не бьет, а давит широким краем щита на шею Тони, и тот начинает отчаянно вырываться, но Стив слишком силен — не сбежать.  
  
      Красные всполохи ярости перед глазами гаснут лишь когда он понимает, что противник больше не сопротивляется. Мир окрашивается в свои обычные цвета, остановившееся время возобновляет свой ход, дыхание Стива восстанавливается — а Тони, будто в противовес этому, не дышит. Его лицо бледно до синевы, широко открытые глаза смотрят в пустоту, и в них навеки застыли ужас и боль предательства…  
  
      Стив просыпается от собственного крика, вцепившись обеими руками в смявшуюся простыню с такой силой, что ткань в его пальцах рвется. Во рту тошнотворный вкус железа — должно быть, он прокусил себе губу, — и из-за этого ему кажется, что чудовищный сон — вовсе не сон, что там, в Сибири, он действительно убил Тони…   
  
      А хотя нет, ему не кажется. Своими руками он не убивал его, это правда, но все его действия начиная со времен падения ЩИТа привели к этому. К тому, что поддержавшей Капитана Америку части команды не было в Нью-Йорке, когда пришел Танос, что они не дали из-за этого должный отпор и, разделившись, пали, что Тони сломя голову помчался спасать какого-то мага, а его, Стива, не было рядом, чтобы предотвратить это или на худой конец отправиться вместе с ним — и теперь Тони сгинул где-то в далеком космосе.  
  
      Перед внутренним взором Стива вновь встает запись прощания Тони. И хуже всего было смотреть даже не на то, как сильно тот исхудал и насколько был измотан — а на то, как спокойно он говорил о собственной смерти. Без сомнения, мучительной: во время войны Стиву доводилось врываться в нацистские концлагеря, вытаскивать узников из газовых камер — и на трупы умерших от асфиксии он насмотрелся сполна.  
  
      Ко вкусу железа во рту добавляется противная горечь. Когда они с Тони ругались из-за Зоковианского договора, Стив в пылу момента на полном серьезе обвинил его в том, что ему нравится полностью перекрывать себе кислород — и хотя он, конечно, имел в виду метафорическое значение, от этого нисколько не легче. Сейчас, когда в ушах стоят смиренные «Кислорода часов на десять» и «Конец — это часть пути», осознавать, что Тони и вправду умер от асфиксии, по-настоящему жутко. Хотя сам он, учитывая свои сексуальные предпочтения (и Стив не может не думать о довольном лице Тони в те моменты, когда он по его просьбе ненадолго перекрывал ему доступ к воздуху), наверняка назвал бы это иронией судьбы.  
  
      Почувствовав тошноту, Стив чуть ли не бегом направляется в ванную, склоняется над унитазом, и его тошнит желчью. И даже после того, как он тщательно полощет рот, горечь никуда не девается.  
  
      Внизу слышатся какой-то шум, обеспокоенный голос Роуди и резкий Ракеты — и Стив берет себя в руки и идет к команде. Тишина на базе стала уже настолько привычной, что раз шумят — значит, определенно что-то случилось.  
  
      — На улице, — отрывисто говорит Роуди, хватая его за руку, и они выходят на газон под окна базы, где вся остальная команда уже в сборе.  
  
      В небе отчетливо виднеются очертания космического корабля. Все подбираются, готовятся сражаться не на жизнь, а на смерть — но никто по ним не стреляет, так что первыми они не нападают, лишь спокойно ждут.  
  
      Когда корабль приземляется и шум двигательных систем окончательно затихает, из него выходит Кэрол Дэнверс — и хотя Мстители пока еще ей не доверяют, они выдыхают с облегчением. А вслед за ней на улице оказываются воинственная синекожая инопланетянка — и цепляющийся за нее Тони Старк. И у Стива перехватывает дыхание.  
  
      — Ну привет, ребятки, — сипло говорит Тони, вяло махнув рукой, а затем падает без сил на руки инопланетянке.  
  


***

  
  


_Хочешь дышать – придется платить,  
Но у нас ничего нет, кроме себя самих._

  
  
      Наташа была права: Кэрол, увидев запись прощания Старка, исчезла не просто так и успела вовремя снабдить Тони и его попутчицу, Небулу (знакомую Ракеты, судя по всему), баллонами с кислородом и едой. И когда угроза неминуемой смерти отступила, узники космоса все-таки сумели починить корабль и задать курс на Землю — благо, и Тони, и Небула превосходные механики. Всех остальных проблем это, конечно, не решило, но, по крайней мере, они наконец-то вернулись домой.  
  
      Обоими сразу же занимаются вызванные в срочном порядке специалисты: у Небулы явные проблемы с механическими частями тела, а уж о Тони и говорить нечего. Истощение, обезвоживание, кислородное голодание, не до конца зажившая глубокая рана в боку — и это он еще, можно сказать, легко отделался. Когда врачи наконец заканчивают все обследования и отпускают Тони, проходит несколько часов, а потом тот засыпает настолько крепко, что, кажется, пушкой не разбудишь.  
  
      Все эти часы, начиная с неожиданного «воскрешения» Старка и до настоящего момента, прошли для Стива как в тумане — даже ожидаемое, казалось бы, облегчение почему-то не пришло. За то время, что Тони считался погибшим, Стив успел передумать все на свете и желал лишь, чтобы тот вернулся — пусть огрызается, пусть знать его не желает, но хотя бы будет живой. Желание Стива сбылось, и он уже неоднократно от всей души возблагодарил за это Господа (в которого, как ни странно, верит), но также понял, что это все-таки не было пределом его связанных с Тони мечтаний. Как ни крути, между ними есть нерешенные вопросы — и с этим нужно что-то сделать. Хотя бы попытаться.  
  
      Что Старк сейчас думает о нем: простил ли, злится ли — Стив не представляет от слова совсем, однако, очевидно, чем дольше он будет тянуть, тем дольше будет оставаться в неведении. И поэтому, узнав от ПЯТНИЦы, что Тони уже не спит, Стив — отбросив по возможности сомнения, хотя они и пытаются съесть его изнутри — немедленно направляется к нему.  
  
      Тот сидит на кровати, уткнувшись в старкфон, явно изучает какую-то информацию — но когда замечает чужое присутствие, тут же поднимает голову и удивленно округляет глаза. Слова у Стива — да и у Тони, кажется, тоже — застревают в горле, и оба будто деревенеют, лишь молча прожигают друг друга взглядом.  
  
      Тони отмирает первым:   
  
      — Кэп, — нейтрально произносит он и откладывает гаджет в сторону.  
  
      — Старк, — в тон ему отвечает Стив и тут же испытывает желание огреть себя чем-нибудь тяжелым, потому что сухое «Старк» и на сотую долю процента не выражает то, что творится сейчас у Стива на душе, и явно не способствует примирению. И, уже мягче, он добавляет: — Ну как ты?  
  
      И тут же прикусывает язык. Да уж, вторая фраза получилась немногим лучше первой. По-любому Тони сейчас огрызнется и посоветует засунуть себе куртуазную вежливость куда подальше…  
  
      Однако он не огрызается.  
  
      — Лучше, — отвечает Тони, тоже мягче и будто даже с благодарностью, и Стив чуть-чуть, самую малость, но все же расслабляется. — Меня накачали лекарствами под завязку, я поел, отоспался и, как ни странно, все еще не сдох. Так что можно даже сказать, что я прекрасно. Сам-то как? Я слышал про Уилсона и… Барнса. Я сожалею.  
  
      — Господи, Тони, — сдавленно шепчет Стив.  
  
      Самоконтроль окончательно изменяет ему, персональный кокон лопается, и все подавленные эмоции прорываются наружу. И он — понимая краем сознания, что, наверное, выбрал не ту аудиторию, но не в силах остановиться — говорит, и говорит, и говорит, не сдерживая ни потока слов, ни слез.  
  
      — …Баки только и успел, что позвать меня по имени, а потом рассыпался. А ведь у них с Наташей только-только начало все складываться, представляешь?..  
  
      — …мы нашли Вижена неподалеку, посеревшего и с дырой во лбу вместо Камня, всего засыпанного пеплом, который остался от Ванды…  
  
      — …Роуди все ходил вокруг и звал Сэма. А потом увидел лежащего в кустах Рэдвинга…  
  
      — …в Ваканде династический ад: ни Т’Чалла, ни Шури не выжили…  
  
      — …что с Клинтом, никто из нас не знает. Нат ищет его, но пока безуспешно…  
  
      — …когда мы вернулись в Америку, нас даже не попытались арестовать, просто мило пригласили на заседание по пересмотру Зоковианского договора. И договор не просто пересмотрели — вообще аннулировали! Буквально за два заседания решение приняли. Я ждал этого с самого начала, больше двух лет, но когда получил желаемое, понял, что хотел не того. А потом мы перехватили твою запись, и я понял, что готов подписать тысячу договоров, если бы это вернуло тебя…  
  
      Он замолкает лишь когда чувствует чужое тепло и чужие руки на своих лопатках — и далеко не сразу осознает, что это объятие, и не от кого-то, а от Тони Старка.  
  
      — Тише, тише, здоровяк, не плачь, пожалуйста, а то я сам сейчас сырость разведу, а у меня и так в глаза будто песка насыпали, представляешь, как они начнут болеть, если я реветь буду? — тараторит Тони, поглаживая его по спине. А затем опускает руку на его предплечье и чуть отстраняется: — Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как я рад, что ты жив.  
  
      Стив судорожно выдыхает и наконец отвечает на объятие: подается вперед, роняет голову, укладывая подбородок на плечо Тони, левой рукой перехватывает его ладонь, а правую кладет ему на щеку — тоже мокрую от слез.  
  
      — У Брюса есть неплохой гель для век, он поможет против ощущения песка в глазах, — говорит Стив, стирая большим пальцем катящуюся по щеке Тони очередную слезу. — Я могу сходить к Брюсу и…  
  
      — Ну уж нет, — Тони мотает головой, — прямо сейчас ты никуда не пойдешь.  
  
      И в этой, казалось бы, приказной фразе Стив слышит неуверенный вопрос.  
  
      — Не пойду, — соглашается он. — Я же обещал, что буду рядом, если буду нужен.  
  
      Стив понимает, что, цитируя свое же письмо, он ступает на зыбкую почву, но поговорить им с Тони все же придется, и он уверен, что если они не решатся на разговор сейчас, то все закончится так же, как и в прошлые разы — недомолвками, ложью и руганью. А ругаться с Тони ему опостылело.  
  
      Он чуть отстраняется, не выпуская чужую ладонь, и смотрит Старку в глаза.  
  
      — Прости меня, — выдавливает из себя Стив. — Тони, пожалуйста, прости меня за все. Я был таким идиотом. Я думал, что поступаю правильно, но облажался. Ты всегда говорил, что я хорош в стратегическом планировании, но в итоге именно ты оказался дальновиднее всех, а я упустил главное. Помнишь, Наташа сказала, что и одной рукой можно рулить, а вот без рук никак? Вот я и снял с руля обе руки, склонил к этому других — и в итоге в тот момент, когда вся команда должна была встать на защиту мира, мы были за тридевять земель. Но главное, самое главное, Тони, — я не должен был тебе лгать. Я должен был рассказать тебе о Баки и твоих ро…  
  
      — Стоп, — произносит Тони, перебивая его монолог, и Стив замолкает. — Вот теперь, пожалуйста, помолчи немного и послушай меня. Начнем по порядку, ладно?  
  
      Тони отступает назад, садится на кровать и тянет Стива за руку, вынуждая его сесть рядом.  
  
      — В общем, — говорит он, мягко касаясь свободной рукой плеча Стива и разворачивая его к себе. — Да, я с самого начала понимал, что Зоковианский договор был единственным способом сохранить команду, и использовал это как аргумент, но правда в том, что на самом деле я просто устроил истерику. Альтрон, разрушение Новиграда, погибшие там люди — за все это несу ответственность я, и поэтому я… действительно решил надеть на себя ошейник с поводком. В качестве наказания и превентивной меры против себя самого.   
  
      — Тони…  
  
      — Не перебивай, Стив, прошу, я еще не закончил. Так вот. Ты был абсолютно прав, когда говорил, что я испугался ответственности — а я имел глупость отрицать это, хотя всегда считал себя умным человеком. А что касается Барнса… Да, ты должен был мне сказать, ты действительно повел себя по-свински. Ты лгал мне, и это причинило мне боль, — Тони опускает голову, и его голос звучит резко, отрывисто. Стив невольно крепче вцепляется в его руку. — Но потом… все эти два года… черт возьми, Роджерс, я скучал по тебе. И готов был вытерпеть даже Барнса, если бы это заставило тебя вернуться, но, во-первых, тебя возвели в статус преступника, причем не без моего участия, и ты не мог вернуться при всем желании — и что бы ты обо мне ни думал, я все-таки не настолько урод, чтобы целенаправленно подставлять тебя под удар, — а во-вторых… Во-вторых — моя чертова гордость. Даже перед лицом мировой угрозы я так и не смог вытащить голову из задницы и позвонить тебе. Какой же я кретин. А еще… — Тони останавливается, чтобы вдохнуть поглубже, но все равно дышит загнанно, на грани гипервентиляции. — Еще… Когда все вокруг меня, кроме Небулы, рассыпались — когда Паучок рассыпался, — я... подумал о тебе. А потом мы с Неб оказались заперты в космосе, я был уверен, что не выживу, — и ты просто не представляешь, как я жалел, что не сказал тебе… что так и не успел сказать тебе…  
  
      — Знаю, Тони, — мягко, с легкой и грустной улыбкой обрывает его Стив. — Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
      Признание дается так легко, будто уже стало для них обыденностью. Тони рывком поднимает голову, смотрит на него в ответ округлившимися глазами, полными слез — и у Стива сердце щемит от облегчения и нежности.  
  
      Он подается вперед и целует Тони так, как не целовал до этого никогда. Тот отвечает: переплетает пальцы правой руки с пальцами Стива, левую запускает ему в волосы, чуть тянет за них. Ощущение легкой боли возвращает Стива в реальность, и, разорвав поцелуй, он прислоняется лбом ко лбу Тони.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — шепотом повторяет он. Тони в ответ лишь улыбается и снова прижимается к его губам, но Стиву большего сейчас и не надо.  
  
      Момент, когда Тони оказывается лежащим под ним, он упускает — будто кто-то вырвал страницу из памяти. Опираясь о кровать локтями, чтобы не придавить Тони собой, Стив перемещает поцелуи с его губ на щеки, подбородок, шею. И — по инерции, рефлекторно — кладет руку ему на горло.  
  
      Пелена спадает, когда Стив, почувствовав чужое напряжение, отстраняется, заглядывает Старку в глаза и видит там неуверенность и испуг.  
  
      — Тони? — осторожно зовет он. — Тони, я сделал что-то не так?  
  
      — Нет, — отвечает Старк и слабо улыбается. — Ты все правильно сделал, это я просто немножко… запаниковал. Уже все прошло. Забудь. Продолжай.  
  
      — Нет, никаких «забудь», — твердо говорит Стив, выпрямляет руки, садясь, и тянет Тони вслед за собой. — Рассказывай.  
  
      Тот вздыхает:  
  
      — Вот умеешь же ты цепляться, как гребаный репей… Короче, мне просто на секундочку стало страшно, потому что до этого я чуть не сдох от асфиксии. Там, на корабле, я был готов отдать все свои миллиарды ради нескольких глотков кислорода, но у меня не было ничего, кроме себя самого, а тот факт, что я тот самый Тони Старк, впервые в жизни не имел никакого значения. И кстати, Стив, ты уже успел оценить иронию судьбы? Асфиксия — мой маленький фетиш, тебе ли не знать, а тут она же меня чуть не убила. Смешно, правда?  
  
      Стиву совершенно не смешно, и он вновь хочет ударить себя по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым. Это ж надо было быть таким идиотом…  
  
      — Боже, — выдыхает он и притягивает Старка к себе. — Тони, я такой дурак, боже, прости меня, прости, прости, прости, — без остановки бормочет он, покрывая его лицо короткими поцелуями.  
  
      — Стив, успокойся, ты ни в чем не…  
  
      — Даже не говори, что я не виноват. Я напугал тебя…  
  
      — Стив…  
  
      — …заставил снова пережить то ощущение…  
  
      — Да успокойся же! — громко — но, впрочем, не зло — восклицает Тони, и Стив замолкает. — Послушай. В одном ты прав — я действительно в какой-то момент почувствовал себя так же, как и на том корабле. Но если я не хочу, чтобы это переросло в полноценное ПТСР — а я не хочу, я на своей шкуре испытал, что такое посттравматика, и совершенно не хочу страдать от нее снова, — мне нужно этот момент… переработать, понимаешь? Переключить воспоминания, связанные с асфиксией, на что-то другое, позитивное. И никто лучше тебя помочь не сумеет.  
  
      Стив задумывается. Заниматься самолечением рискованно, и, по-хорошему, Тони стоит отправить к психотерапевту. Но с другой стороны — то, о чем он говорит, звучит вполне логично и действительно может сработать.  
  
      — Хорошо, — наконец говорит Стив. — Мы попробуем. Но ты должен пообещать, что остановишь меня сразу же, если почувствуешь хоть какой-то, хоть малейший дискомфорт. И если не будет эффекта уже сейчас, то мы прекращаем, а ты идешь к специалисту. Договорились?  
  
      — Да, — твердо отвечает Тони, обвивает руки вокруг Стива и снова валит их обоих на кровать. — Договорились. А теперь поцелуй меня.  
  
      И Стив целует — и впервые за долгое время верит, что раз они договорились насчет этого до невозможности личного момента, то справятся вместе абсолютно со всем. Да, мир рухнул — но они друг у друга все-таки есть.


End file.
